


Here A Spell, There A Spell

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Gen, Inspired by..., Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: ----Poems inspired by season 15, episode 3





	1. Relationships

*

Dean & Castiel  
  
the sound of your voice  
keeps me up at night  
I'll weigh you down with guilt  
and drown myself  
how else escape the pain  
of losing  
again?

*

Sam & Rowena 

so much color  
in the gray areas

*

Castiel & Humanity

heaven or hell  
I dread the earth  
in between  
home  
what a concept

*


	2. Magic

*

enchanted  
two steps from being  
cursed

*

I am the one  
who brings herbs  
to a gun fight

#winning

*

warriors, soldiers, scholars  
conveniently overlooking  
the power within

_ And magic isn't fighting?_

*


End file.
